


Together

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: The Sun, The Moon, and The Stars [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Awesome Carol Danvers, Don't copy to another site, Exasperated Stephen Strange, F/M, Fluff, I'm just figuring them out, M/M, Nightmares, OT3, Tony Stark Has A Heart, dynamics are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Tony and Carol help each other out after a nightmare.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Might be a bit awkward, just playing around with their dynamics, so hopefully better is to come ;)

   Tony woke slowly, eyes blinking blearily as phantom pain ripped through his chest. It was familiar as it was terrifying and Tony was long used to the routine of breathing carefully, focusing on the warmth pressed to his side, until it began to ebb away in steady waves. He inhaled deeply, let the nightmare slip from his mind like a leaf on the wind. It was relatively easy, Afghanistan making no contest to the nightmares of New York and Thanos. Still, sleep was unlikely for the rest of tonight and he could already feel restless energy moving through his body.

   Turning his head Tony found Stephen laying on his back, hands carefully cradled on his stomach, wrapped in the Cloak for an extra defense, obviously having a bad night himself and Tony hated that he had missed him coming to bed. Looking past him, Tony frowned when he saw the large king size bed was empty, his eyes straining in the dark.

   His eyes ran over the room, finding nothing out of place. He slipped from the bed carefully, unwilling to disturb Stephen’s sleep and made his way to the closet where he slid one of Stephen’s bathrobes over his tank top and boxers.

   He didn’t have to think very hard to find Carol. Tony made his way down the hallway, floorboards creaking underfoot and giving away the Sanctuary’s age. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he approached the end of the hallway, coming upon the large window depicting the mark of Vishanti. Sitting on the cool wood at its base, legs pulled up to her chest, and arms wrapped around them, was Carol.

   Her hair was loose and matted in knots, her sleep shirt which actually was part of Stephen’s old wardrobe hung slightly off one shoulder and if Tony didn’t know her powers were keeping her warm and he would assume she had frozen stiff from the lack of movement.

   She didn’t move as he approached, eyes trained out the window, where a streetlamp lit up the abandoned space below. Quietly, Tony sat beside her, watching the same as her, unsure as he often was, exactly how to broach the subject of their nightmares. It turned out he didn’t need to.

   “Are you alright?”

   “Peachy,” Tony replied.

   He glanced over to see the small, wobbly smile there, the one that gave away the fact that her own demons were wreaking havoc in their own way. Tony let his eyes run over her, took in her stiff posture, the way her hands were clenching and unclenching, the nearly invisible glowing running along the limbs.

   This Tony knew how to fix. They all had their secrets, their experiences that belonged to them and them only, shared only in barest of details, but how they deal with it…that’s where they needed to help each other.

   “Carol?”

   She looked over with eyes clouded in confusion, memories clearly at play in her head, “what?”

   “Let’s forget for a bit.”

   A smile, much stronger spread wide over her lips and when Tony stood, offering a hand down to her, she didn’t hesitate to take it. He tugged her close for a second, pressing a hard kiss to her forehead before leading them both to another room, spelled to always be lit and to have all the equipment they needed.

   A training room helpfully equipped with everything they could possibly dream of. Matts lined the floor, the dummies and targets decorated one side, while the other was open wide for sparring. They changed in silence, utilizing the closet, minds far away with the nightmares that woke them.

   As they squared off to each other, Tony wearing exercise clothes, enchanted to withstand any lapses in control by Carol, he knew he had done the right thing. She had put her hair up in a tight ponytail, her legs were splayed in preparation, eyes trained on her opponent. For the first time tonight, Tony saw clarity there.

   They began.

   The room was filled with heavy breathing, tired grunts, cries of victory, and panted taunting. Tony had no illusions that he offered any real challenge without his suit, but that wasn’t the point, this was distraction, for both of them.

   Soon enough they were both glistening with sweat and there was less playfulness, both focused entirely on their next move, their rhythm as familiar as breathing by now. She managed to swipe his feet out from under him finally, and he landed with a hard grunt. Carol smirked, immediately dropping to his side and straddling his hips.

   Tony raised an eyebrow, “I’m pretty sure that’s an illegal move darling.”

   “Really? Since when have we ever played by the rules? Besides, looks like you could use a break.”

   Without pausing Tony’s slipped his gloves off, feeling her curious eyes on him when he suddenly took hold of her hips in an iron grip and rolled them so that her back was pressed to the mat and she was glaring up at his cocky grin.

   “You-”

   “Sorry to interrupt but I think I should stop you two before this digresses into something you really don’t have time for.”

   Both their heads snapped up to where Stephen stood in the doorway, dressed and clad in Levi, and smiling in amusement at them. Carol titled her head back to look at Stephen upside down and blinked in confusion.

   “It’s already morning?”

   Stephen nodded, “eight actually.”

   “Shit,” Tony muttered, finally falling back onto his heels and letting Carol slid out form beneath him. “When is that meeting again?”

   Stephen rolled his eyes, “nine-thirty but knowing you two, you’ll still be ten minutes late.”

   “ _Fashionably_ late,” Carol emphasized, hopping to her feet.

   Her hair was sliding from the ponytail and her face was still dripping with sweat, but she seemed energized and as Stephen met his eyes there was enough love there to make his heart skip a beat.

   Carol helped him up and Stephen went to leave but she moved forward quickly to grab his arm and drag him into a quick kiss, making him grimace and his nose curl adorably, “seriously, guys. Shower, now.”

   Tony laughed, quickly hugging Stephen from behind only to be shoved back by the Cloak which seemed tired of their antics already. Carol herself was grinning as she tried to  press another kiss to his cheek and finally Stephen let out a heavy sigh.

   “If you both don’t cut it out, I’m will portal you into the Thames,” he threatened.

   “Ok, Ok!” Carol said, holding up her hands. “I’m going, spoil sport.”

   “Why am I always the adult?” Stephen groaned.

   Tony just patted his shoulder briefly, avoiding another swat from the Cloak, “because somebody has to do it love.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is really appreciated while I try to figure out their dynamic so let me know!  
> Something from Carol's perspective will be up tomorrow I'm just too tired to do it now lol.


End file.
